


Alcohol Flush and Pinwheel Legs

by BogDragon



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cuddles, Drunkeness, M/M, Nakedness, but not really in a sexy way, that feeling of sheets on your naked legs after drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDragon/pseuds/BogDragon
Summary: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Prompt answer. Just a cute little thing. Pre-relationship but not pre-pinning. The first thing I've written in like 10 years so... Anyway, might have More before and after this part as I drabble on if I fall back into writing.





	Alcohol Flush and Pinwheel Legs

“Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?”

Hanzo lifted his head from the bed, cheeks sporting the tell-tale flush of a good time with a bottle of some of the fine liquor they kept on base. “Your sheets are linen.” McCree raised an eyebrow and let out a huff. “I know they’re linen. They’re mine.” “Why do you have linen sheets,” Hanzo whined, eyes squinted and lips in a pout. “Where did you get them? I need them. The ones we are given are terrible and scratchy. I couldn't stand them another moment.” McCree crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg as his unplanned bed guest stretched and rubbed himself like a cat in heat all over his aforementioned sheets, woven wool comforter kicked down to the foot of the bed. “I bought them. How'd you even know about my sheets?” He asked making sure that yes, he had shut the door and no one else was going to walk in on the, admittedly beautiful, but surreal scene he was encountering right then. “Laundry,” was the brisk reply before Hanzo flipped himself to the side and proceeded to bicycle kick his legs into a mess of tangled sheets.

“Well ain’t you just a hot mess,” McCree murmured. “But you ain’t the only one who’s lookin’ to get into my bed. You planning on getting’ or you gonna keep rubbing your junk all over my clean sheets.” He paused in stripping off his shirt as he gave it a thought. “Not that I mind all too much, you're a sight, but you’ve had a few and that’s just not the type I invite into my bed.” Seeing as he’d already seen just about all of Hanzo there was too see he didn’t feel to bad about striping down in front of the man before grabbing a clean set of shorts to sleep in.

“Ugh,” was the elegant scoff of a reply but a glance up showed Hanzo’s eyes glued to McCree’s chest with a considering expression. “It’s mine now. I’ve claimed it with, what did you say, my junk. I could perhaps share.” McCree rolled his eyes and placed a couple water bottles on the nightstand then crawled up onto his bed. “Scoot sweetheart. You sure ya don’t want any shorts?” “No,” was all Hanzo said as he pushed McCree onto his back and planted himself in his side and started to rub himself against the available bare skin with a quiet hiss of, “yesssss.” “Whoa there Hanzo. We ain’t getting up to none of that-“ “Hush Cowboy. Your hair feels good.” McCree paused a moment. “Well I’m mighty flattered but how about we switch this up a little bit if it’s cuddlin’ you want,” he said as he pulled Hanzo over himself so they were both on their sides, facing each other with a pillow over his metal arm as a rest for Hanzo’s head. Bless having one side that didn't have to worry about dead arm. “Oh,” Hanzo blinked as his sloshy brain interpreted the new position. “Yes. This is good,” he nodded only to pause and purse his lips. “No.” He flipped himself to slot his back against McCree’s chest and grabbed his flesh arm up to his chest to press against his arm hair.

McCree couldn’t really see the smugly pleased smile on Hanzo’s face but he saw enough and let out a huff of amusement when Hanzo started to pinwheel his legs again while rubbing his arm against his chest. “You do you sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle as he used his toes to pull up the sheets high enough to grab and tuck them both in while burying his face in the back of Hazo’s neck. “Just no stabbing me when we wake up, okay sweetheart?” He asked as he rubbed his beard over the back of Hanzo's neck and shoulders. Hanzo shuttered then sighed out a, “fine. …Again.” McCress chuckled again as he rubbed his jaw gently over what he could reach, laughing softly as he thought of cats and scenting.

A short fight over his arm later resulting in the lights off but then it straight back under Hanzo’s possession, and Hanzo’s search of texture had quieted down into gentle rubbing and occasional leg circles, soft enough that McCree felt himself start to drift off. A warm body in his arms, nice hair and neck to burry his face into, and clean sheets made for just about the best way to fall asleep. He mused as he pulled Hanzo a little closer. Unexpected and there will probably have to be some talking tomorrow because he definitely wanted to see this happen again, but with a little less alcohol.


End file.
